


Build

by longlosttimelady



Series: Inktober Promt Ficlets [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beach Trip, Victor gets lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlosttimelady/pseuds/longlosttimelady
Summary: On a trip to Hasetsu, Young Victor gets lost, and then found by the Katsuki siblings.
Series: Inktober Promt Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529381
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Build

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, there was a nice breeze blowing, and Victor was completely 100% lost.

He’d come to Japan with Lilia, something about an exchange with an old friend, and somewhere on the way to the hotel Victor had wandered off and gotten lost. Luckily all their luggage had been delivered for them, so all Victor had to worry about was his backpack.

Victor spent some time wandering around, enjoying the scenery and taking pictures of everything he saw. If he had to get lost somewhere where he didn’t speak the language at least it ended up being a calm and beautiful seaside town.

As he was aimlessly wandering around he suddenly looked up and noticed a couple english words on a building. “Ice Castle”. Victor perked up, if there was any good place for a lost figure skater to wait to be found it was definitely an ice rink.

Victor started running toward the building. He had just reached the top of the stairs leading up to it when he nearly collided with two people who had evidently just left the building.

“Sorry” Victor instinctively said in Russian, before remembering that he was not in Russia and repeating it in English, before realizing that the two people in front of him might not speak english. “Uhh…” Victor was struggling to remember the correct word in Japanese when the older of the two people, a girl a few years older than him, spoke up.

“Don’t worry, we speak English.” 

“Oh, thank god! I got lost and I can’t remember what hotel we’re staying in so I figured an ice rink might be a good place to wait to be found. I’m Victor by the way.”

“I’m Mari, and this is my brother Yuuri,” the girl replied. The boy, Yuuri, was looking at Victor with wide eyed awe.

“You’re gorgeous!” Yuuri suddenly blurted out before blushing bright red and hiding his face in his hands. Cute!

Victor smiled wide. “Thank you! You’re adorable! Do you two skate? I’m a figure skater, but I’m here with my ballet teacher Lilia, she wanted me to train with an old friend of hers or something, but I can’t remember her name.”

“Minako-sensei?” Yuuri mumbled, still half hidden behind his hands.

Victor put a finger to his lips as he thought. “That does sound familiar.”

“Why don’t you come back to the onsen with us?” Mari said, “Minako usually hangs out there when she’s not teaching so that might actually be your best bet. And Yuuri skates, I’m just here picking him up.”

Victor readily agreed and followed them back. He immediately started talking to Yuuri about skating and by the time they reached the onsen Yuuri had opened up and eventually agreed to go skating with him while he was there.

Mari led them into the building and immediately started speaking to a woman who looked like she could be their mom. They were speaking in very fast Japanese, so Victor had no hope of understanding what they were saying, but soon enough Mari was turning to speak to him. 

“Mom says that Minako and Lilia are out looking for you, but that she’ll call Minako and tell them you’re here. And apparently you’re staying with us so you can just hang out here until they get back. Yuuri can show you to your room.“

Victor was relieved to hear that he was no longer lost in a foreign country, but he was definitely not looking forward to the scolding that he would get from Lilia, it’s not like he’d meant to get lost, he was just easily distracted.

Resigned to his inevitable fate, he followed as Yuuri led him to a cute traditional Japanese style room where he was pleased to see his luggage already waiting for him.

“Thank you, Yuuri,” Victor said before turning to unpack his suitcase.

“Of course, let me or Mari know if you need anything, my parents speak a little english too, not much, but if you can’t find Mari or me then they can probably at least help you find us.” 

Yuuri was just leaving when Victor came across his swimsuit and got a brilliant idea.

“Yuuri! Let’s go to the beach!”

“W-what?”

“The beach,” Victor repeated, waving his swim trunks around for emphasis. “I’d really rather not face Lilia yet and I’d love to get to know you better, so let’s go to the beach! I saw it while I was wandering around and it’s such a nice day, so we should go!” Victor put on his best puppy dog eyes, “Pleeeaase?”

Yuuri blushed, but smiled shyly, “let me go ask my mom.” He then turned and scurried away.

Victor turned back to unpacking and was just finishing up when Yuuri returned, dressed for the beach and holding a large beach bag. He smiled at Victor, who promptly changed and gathered everything he’d need for the beach. 

-

Victor and Yuuri had been at the beach for about an hour, and were in the middle of building the world’s most magnificent sand castle (according to them), when Lilia and a woman who Victor assumed must be Minako arrived. Apparently when they had arrived back at the onsen and heard about Victor and Yuuri’s beach trip they had decided to join them so they could all bond before training began the next day. (Victor was delighted to hear that Yuuri was also part of this “exchange” and that they would therefore be seeing a lot more of each other over the next few weeks)

**Author's Note:**

> The intention was to write a story about a beach trip. Apparently my story got as lost on the way as Victor did, but they both got where they were meant to be in the end.


End file.
